Leo's New Life
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Leo meets Harry and Niall from 1D while tracking purple dragons. He manages to get a place in the band and comes to terms with being a part of the biggest boyband in the world. He is not a replacement of Zane, but he is not in this fic.


Leo's New Life

a/n: In this fan fiction Leonardo becomes the new fifth member of One Direction, not a replacement of Zane Malik but just a new band member. So they have three English boys, and Irish boy and an American teenager. He meets them while tailing purple dragons and sings for them. The word for this chapter is flowers. Enjoy! :)

Leonardo was in the shell-raiser. His brothers and sister were in the lair, he was just getting some time by himself outside meditation. It wasn't long before he spotted some purple dragons walking towards the madison square gardens. It was then that he remembered what April had told him. One Direction - the biggest boy band in the world - were playing there that night. The blue clad turtle decided to follow them. He had to protect the people in the gardens, including the four famous boys. He still thought that it was weird without Zayn, (He quite liked to listen to their music.) but would get over it in time.

At the gardens Leo went inside following the dragons. He stopped short when he seen Niall Horan and Harry Styles walking towards him in the corridor. He tried to hide, but it was too late. He had been spotted by them. "What are you?" Harry asked when he had finished screaming. Niall stood still with a look of shock on his face.  
"I am Leonardo, I am turtle. I was mutated as a baby and taught ninjitsu by my father." He explained. He decided to show his appreciation for not calling for security by singing to them. "And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding on too tight, with nothing inbetween." He sang. He smiled at them. "You haven't seen three guys with purple dragon tatoo's anywhere have you?" Leo asked. Niall pointed behind him and gave a contact number to him. "You have talent, if you are interested on becoming a part of the band. Why don't you call this number." Leo took the card and ran in the direction Niall had pointed.

"Okay do you think he will actually join Niall?" Harry asked. "He looks like he likes the privacy."  
"I don't know, but he has talent. We will need to wait and see what happens. Let's go back before we need to go on stage." Naill suggested together the two walked back to find Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. When they did find them they told them what happened. The boys started laughing in disbelief. Little did they know that Leo was having the same problem persuading his brothers of the same problem.

In the lair after Leo had knocked out the dragons and snuck back out of the arena. Leo was standing in front of the television set. "I cannot believe I met Harry Styles and Niall Horan." He said.  
"Yeah and I have horns and a pitchfork." Raph commented not believing him.  
"Then how did I get this." He flung the number Niall had handed him at Raph who looked at it.  
"Okay maybe you did. Are you going to call them?" He asked. Leo said that he didn't know and decided that he was going to ask master splinter. He frowned knowing that his father probably wouldn't allow him to do so. Casey laughed at him realising that the deadly ninja turtle was a directioner. Mikey laughed too, not wanting the fact that he was as well to shine through.

"Master Splinter would it be okay if I called to set up a business meeting with One Direction?" He asked sitting down in the dojo. Master Splinter came out of his trans.  
"Why would you want to call a boy band my son?" He asked. Leo told him the same story that he had just told his brothers and Casey. He was just thankful that his sister Samie wasn't in, she wouldn't have stopped screaming for all she was worth. "Well Leonardo, it seems that the members of the band have taken a liking to you, bur remember that the first code of the ninja is secrecy. You may call them but do not tell them of your ninjiutsu skills." Leo stood up with excitement and left the dojo.

Later that night he decided to call Niall. "Hello Niall, it's me. I want to join your band." He said. On the other side of the phone Niall smiled.  
"Okay we are in New York for the next couple of days. Come down to Madison Square Gardens at midday. We will meet you, and go from there." Niall hung up and punched air at the new development.  
"I cannot believe that he said yes." Harry commented. "He was literally a giant talking turtle." He told Liam and Louis for the millionth time.  
"Dude we didn't believe you the first time, we aren't going to believe you the tenth time." Louis told him. "There isn't any giant talking turtles, all those tacos have gone to your head." Liam laughed, finding the joke funny.  
"Just you wait Payne, just you wait." Harry said.

The next morning Leo was running around the lair like a chicken with its head caught on fire. He had spent an hour and a half looking for turtle wax. He was going to wax his shell before going into the concert hall for his audition. He had asked Sam to help him prepare, so she was going too. She hit him over the head with the turtle wax, that had made it's way into Don's lab. "Here I found it, be careful though. There is no telling what our brother has done to it." She said. Leo rubbed some of it onto his shell. When he was finished it was as shiny as it had ever been.

At the concert Leo and Sam made their way silently into the concert hall. Niall and Harry walked right up to them. "Nice to see you again mate." Harry said to them. "Who is this?" He asked pointing to Sam.  
"This is my sister Samie, she helped me prepare my audition piece and is a big fan." Liam and Louis hung back, they were eating their words right about now. They never imagined that Harry and Niall were actually telling the truth. They assumed that they had been pulling their legs and they were wrong. "Can I just say that when Niall and Harry told us about you we never believed them. And now wow, I am a believer." Louis.  
"Okay Leonardo, what are you going to sing. Any song." Harry told him. Sam stood to the side away from Leo and next to Niall.

"I am going to sing Story of my Life. I know that is what I sang yesterday, but I just like it." He rambled.  
"Go for it." Liam said.  
"I'll be gone, gone tonight the ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding tight. With nothing in between." Leo sang.  
"The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm. And time is frooooozen." The five of them sang. And they sounded great together. "The story of my life I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside, the story of my life." The rest of the group broke away and Leo sang by himself.  
"I've been waiting for this time to come around. But baby running after you, is like chasing the clouds." He stopped singing. Sam was in shock, sure she had heard him singing before, but he only did in the shower or when Raph was nowhere to be found.

"Okay." Began Harry. "You have amazing vocals and they work well with ours. I say we put it to a vote. Three or more and you are in." Everybody seen this as fair. Harry said yes, as did the other three. He was in.  
"Do you think that you can make it back down here for four this afternoon?" Liam asked. "You have already been sound tested and all that would really be done is fixing you so that people can actually see you when you are on stage." Leo nodded. "On Second thought why don't you just stay here." He said slightly excited.

That night the band was back stage they were about to go on to preform their last song. They had saved You and I until last so that they could introduce Leo to everybody at the end. This concert would be legendary. The four human boys went back out, the crowd was near hysterics just by them being there. Niall started singing along to the music. Leo's turn to sing wasn't until after Harry sang the first chorus. The plan was for him to stay backstage until the guys introduced him, which wouldn't be until after the song. The guys finished singing. "Everybody. I need you to stay for another few minutes, okay." Louis said.  
"We have a surprise for you." Harry continued.  
"All the way from Manhattan, is..." Liam continued.  
"The newest member of our group." Niall finished.  
"Leonardo Hamato." They said together. The doors to the stage opened one more time. And Leo walked out. He was completely out of his element without his swords, but he still felt at home on the stage as he walked towards his new colleague's. "Hi everybody." He said through the microphone. "It is great to be here in the city I was born in New York." He said and the crowd roared. He felt two arms around his shoulders and seen Louis and Harry beside him. "Give it up for our new member Leo!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice. Leo blushed even greener. Louis felt like telling the world that he really was a talking turtle.  
"How did you get your shell so shiny?" He asked.  
"I used some turtle wax. It works for joint pain too." He laughed. Louis laughed too.  
"Thank you everybody." They all said together and took a bow at the same time.

Leo woke up the next morning. He walked into the living room in the lair to find everybody sitting by April's laptop. "Hey Leo guess what. That concert last night went viral. You are legendary." April said with a huge smile on her face.  
"It is going to be tough to stick to the shadows with the world wanting to know about the talking turtle in One Direction." Raph said. He wasn't about to admit it but he was proud that his brother had the courage to go on a stage and sing. When he lives in a sewer. And had never had so much as one singing lesson.

Leo left the next day on the bands tour bus. It would be a while before he would be in New York so his entire family had come to see him off. They said their goodbye's. And they stood and waved until they could no longer see the coach. They knew that he would be fine, and he had his T phone with him so he would call every day and Don or Sam could track where he was at all times. They were happy that he was off living his dream. And soon the entire world would know his name.

The band wasn't in New York again until the end of the American stretch of the tour. And honestly Leo was honoured to sing with his new band mates on stage for the first time in the city he was born in. "I can't wait to see everybody again." He said that first night as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

a/n: There you have it. And to think it started with Leo tracking purple dragons by himself. Sorry it isn't any longer, but I felt like this was the perfect place to finish. Thanks bye.


End file.
